


Nightmares Are Not Real

by Neko Beyond Birthday (Neko_Sanji_Chan)



Category: Death Note
Genre: Adventure, Death Note - Freeform, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:04:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Sanji_Chan/pseuds/Neko%20Beyond%20Birthday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beyond meets Roza after so many years of wondering(after getting out of prison on parole) and finds that she hasn't changed--except attitude and he believes she may be the key to finding Lawliet, but soon gives up on that all together. He found someone better to chase after</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Beyond wasn't entirely sure what happened that night, while the rain was pouring endlessly from the sky. He ran into a random store, running into someone he least expected to see. She stood there, by the fruits in the store, her cat ears poised back in thought, tail swishing calmly to and fro. Then she turned around after picking up red grapes and then she ran into him.

"Hey, watch whe---...wait...Beyond?" she asked.  
His jaw dropped, "Ro-roza?"  
"It's been ages, huh? Causin' trouble, are ya?" she asked in that joyous way of hers.  
"No, not really. Just got out of prison..I'm on parole" he explained.  
"Why were you in prison?" she asked.  
"Helped a few people die in LA in a very grizzly manner....I was trying to get L to pay attention to me." he half-sighed, half-growled.  
"I thought I told you that was a useless, dead-end chase" she sighed, "Beyond, I worry about you."  
"I know and sorry I do that....And I'm starting to think you're right on the chase." he sighed and walked around the store with her.  
"There's this Kira running about now...He kills prisoners and jailbirds and people who oppose him for no reason. I'm not about to let you go back, if he discovers you, you'll die of a heart-attack like the others. Not that I really care about them, but you've been my friend since I arrived at Whammy's, I care about you." she explained.  
"I won't go back, I know you'll go on a rampage if anything happens to me" he replied, "beside our friend A, you were the other friend I had....after A died, I wasn't sure where you went." he replied.  
"well, it's alright now since we've ran into each other. you know I cant go out in rain....My wings get all soggy and heavy" she half-laughed.

He chuckled and walked alongside her. He knew her wings were not waterproof, but he wanted to fix that. She was his friend, afterall.

[to be continued]


	2. Random Acts of Kindness (chapter one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beyond finally breaks and starts acting nice....for some reason, his emotions have began to surface.
> 
> Roza decided to let Beyond live with her since he has no where to go

Beyond bought an umbrella without her knowing and, before she stepped outside, he handed it to her. She was a little confused but took it anyway. He didn't care of he got soaked, he just didn't want to see her weighed down by soaked wings. Once outside, she opened the umbrella, and wanted him to walk under too.

"Beyond, you don't need to get sick, come under here." she suggested.  
"I don't want to, I enjoy the rain. But you don't need to be weighed down by having the rain soak your wings." he explained.  
She sighed, grabbed his hand and just tugged him under with her, "i don't care if you're insufferably close, just stay under with me"

Beyond nodded and remained silent, letting his black hair cover his face as he fought off the urge to blush at the closeness, and he allowed her to lead the way. He wasn't sure of what to think either, but he was happy on the inside. Overly happy. He heard her giggle lightly and let her fingers lace through his as they walked. He let himself blush and she wished she could blush. Together they walked, under the umbrella, in the rain toward her apartment. 

Beyond didn't really have a place, and somehow she knew this, and didn't mind letting him stay with her, she did have that extra bed room. She unlocked her apartment door and walked inside, letting him follow. He seemed entranced by the inside of her dwelling. On the living room walls (for a small room) had an anime poster on each wall, and under the TRIGUN poster was a small shelf of CDs, xbox games and DVDs. On a low-setting stand on the blue-colored run sat a small table with a 36 inch LCD flatscreen tv and her xbox, along with a controller. She had two blue chairs and a blue couch to the wall opposite of the tv, above the couch hung a NARUTO poster, featuring all of the Akatsuki. On the north wall by the window hung the third of the posters. the anime it was associated with was One Piece, featuring the whole crew aboard the Thousand Sunny. the fourth, which sat by the hallway was a BLEACH poster, featuring Renji and his bankai. the first door in the hallway led to the kitchen, the second to the bathroom, and the two, across from each other at the end, were the bedrooms. She took him on a tour of her little apartment and explained her tiny rules list then showed him the room he got. 

It wasn't much, but it was furnished with a futon bed, with a ton of black pillows, a quilt. even the curtains were black, the wells were a blue color and the floor was red. It was just Beyond's style. Beyond smiled softly at the kindness she showed.

They sat in the living room and talked, merely catching up on the years they were apart. 

"Yeah, so I began going into field work for investigation...however, while your case was going on, I was on vacation, not to be reached since I solved my 99th case just before that happened." she explained, "I went to Hawaii for a few weeks."  
"I see...and you know what i was doing during that time" he sighed, "no doubt you had a call from L about it."  
"Yeah, our old orphanage friend did call me and explain everything. So, you went by Rue, huh? I guess that was fitting for the situation. and burning yourself? It explains the scars...but What the hell were you thinking? I was on my way back since I live here in LA." she sighed and looked at him through her black hair, "when L told me what you did to try and escape prison, I nearly cried. I remembered back to when we were children at the orphanage and how we'd go everyplace together, along with A-Alex...We three were inseparable."  
"Sorry...." he replied, "I won't do it again...plus I'm on parole, I'll NEVER do that again, even if my life depended on it"  
She suddenly hugged him, "I know, Beyond. But please, I don't want to lose another friend."  
He slowly hugged back, "And I won't. I don't know how I survived being burned like that but...I'm still here."  
"I know....i know." she answered back and hugged him closer.

He softly closed his eyes and rested his head against her shoulder. He rather enjoyed having her around. She liked having him around as well He somehow felt safe around her....she just had that pleasant aura of peace around her. He sensed it.

[to be continued]


	3. Doorway to Better Things (chapter two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beyond explains his fear of dying.  
> she begins to understand why he's been a little fearful and decides to contact L, of course without Beyond knowing, and asks the detective a favor.
> 
> after words, she tells him exactly what half-shinigami are supposed to do and tells him that the best things in life must come to you, after explaining that he needs to think outside the box.

Beyond sat in her arms, hoping she wouldn't let go. He knew that his half-shinigami friend was all he'd ever get. People now feared him and he knew he'd lost L's attention after his long hospital stay and time in prison. He just sighed and stayed close.

"Beyond....Something is bothering you...Are you alright?" she asked softly.  
"I..I'm actually scared..." he admitted.  
"What are you scared of?" she asked.  
"Kira....if he discovers me, I'm dead....I do not wish to die" Beyond said and hugged her tighter.  
"I know. I'll make sure Kira doesn't discover you. Besides, I know someone that could take your records offline. I know that Kira can only kill if he knows people's names and faces. If he doesn't discover you, you won't die." she explained.  
"You'd do that for me?" he asked, almost innocently.  
"Of course, you are my friend." she replied, "And I make it a point to help out my friends. Anyway, I'm sure you'd like something to eat right about now, right? Let's head to the kitchen."  
"Alright, sounds good" he answered and let her take him into the kitchen.

She walked over to the fridge and opened the door, looking. She grabbed a bag of grapes and a jar of jam, then walked back to the small table on the left wall of the kitchen. She gave him the jar and sat beside him.

"Thank you" he said quietly and began his odd habit of eating the jam with his hands.  
"You're welcome. and when you're done, I'll turn on the water for you...You know I don't like touching sticky things or getting sticky." she replied.  
"I know, it's like me and a dirty room, it'll be cleaned instantly." he answered then began to lick his fingers clean of the jam.

She nodded, grabbed a handful of grapes and popped them in her mouth, one by one, occasionally biting grapes off of the vine, one by one. By the time she finished the bag of grapes, he had the jar cleaned out--literally. She got up, threw the bag into a bin labeled "plastic" and then turned the water on for hi, He thanked her and washed his hands. She excused herself from the room, telling him he could look around if he wanted, then walked into her room.

Roza locked her door and got out her cell phone and dialed L's number. She waited for a second....Upon the first ring he picked up.

"Heya L....I found Beyond...but the poor guy isn't doing so well. He's different from when you cleared the case he began...Way different. He's gotten kinder yet...his fears rule his life and I am not certain of how to help." she explained.  
"Oh, I see" L began, "He just needs a friend, I suppose. All this time he was wanting my attention. Maybe he's come to realize that he is unable to attain it since I have other things to worry about. I know you're a protector of life, Roza, which is amazing for a half-shinigami...I somehow know you will help him through this struggle."  
"Yeah, I believe so as well but still...He worries me...and with Kira around, Beyond could drop dead any minuet. Please remove his criminal records from the internet. tonight, as soon as possible, would be nice. He's scared of dying, L. That's all I know." she explained carefully.  
"I am working on doing so now, but please keep him company. It was nice hearing from you." L answered.  
"As it is you. See'ya" she said and let him hang up.

She walked out of her room with a clean outfit for him, which was a black shirt and a pair of jeans, then walked to him. He nearly tackle-hugged her on sight. 

"Well, I spoke to a really good friend of mine, your criminal info will be taken offline tonight." she announced.  
"Thank you!" he almost cheered, "Oh, are those for me?" he asked upon noticing the clothes in her hands.  
"Yeah, I thought you'd like to take a bath since you probably havent for a while now." she explained.  
"Yeah, sounds nice to me" he answered, letting her lead him into the bathroom, handing him the clean clothes and then she waited in the living room.

She was playing on her xbox. She was in the middle of singing "Bring me to Life" when he reappeared, hair wet and brushed back. He waited until the song was over to grin, clap and say "Beautiful voice, I had no idea you could sing."  
she almost jumped, but turned around with a smile, "Thanks Beyond...and damn, you clean up well."   
He grinned more, "Well, me neither after being in casts for a year and in prison for three."  
"Yes, but you're free now so I'm gonna make sure you stay happy." she replied, set the mic down, walked over to him and gave him a big hug. Of course he blushed bug hugged back.  
"You really like hugs, don't you?" he asked quietly.  
"Yeah, hugs are a good way of communicating affection and showing another you care" she explained with a smile.  
"I see. You must really care about me then" he said, which sounded almost like a question.  
"Because I do" she answered.

He simply nodded and allowed her to continue hugging him. He knew he'd be alright as long as she was around.

"You do know that half-shinigami, like myself, are actually the opposite to full shinigami, right?" she asked.  
"Yeah. You preserve and protect life while full shinigami kill people who are at the brink of death." he replied, "Why?"  
"We don't just protect and preserve life, but also create it" she sighed.

He, of course, took that the wrong way and blushed madly, "I-I don't quite get what you're saying...."  
"you will soon enough" she answered, "When around a half-shinigami, thinks always change, yet the better things start to become more clear. You just have to think outside of the box while looking for the better things. But the best things will always find you."  
"But my entire life has been horrible" he replied.  
"Yes, but now it's time to embrace the better things. Just look inside yourself, what is one thing you wish to have or to see?" she asked.  
"Well....Having a good friend is one..." he answered.  
"And that's already happened" she said with a smile, "What's another?"  
He hid his face and blushed, "Having someone....to love"  
She giggled lightly, "You don't see it yet."  
"S-see what!?" he asked and forced himself to look at her.  
"I won't tell you, you've gotta see the answer for yourself. But I will give you this hint, tonight began one thing. Just think about it." she said, smiling softly, "and keep in mind what half-shinigami do. If you're still the genius i know you are, you'll figure it out."

He only nodded and took a step back, allowing himself to think. He placed together some clues and tried his best the encounter a truth he'd known, but forgot, he would know the answer. 

'the best things find me, huh?' he thought, 'does that mean there is more significance than I currently understand that led me to find her again? especially after so many years?'  
He thought about it, like she told him to. The questions buzzed around in his mind, piecing together things that made sense. He gasped when he finally figured it out.

[to be continued]


	4. Mystery of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beyond figures out why Roza explained what half-shinigami do, even if it wasn't a detailed explanation, and it leads him to a conclusion that should have been obvious from the start. From there, he reminds her of things she had done when they were kids and, jokingly, does it just to make him laugh
> 
> she also begins to tell him of the horrors she's seen and surprisingly, they were more horrifying than Beyond's own murders in the past.

"You...Like me?" Beyond asked in something of a curious voice and looked up at her.  
She nodded, "Of course. I don't find you intimidating nor violent. You only wanted attention. You were alone, and you shouldn't have to be."

He only nodded slowly, starting to understand why she had been so kind to him in the first place...It wasn't just generosity but she LIKED him. His heart -- which we was certain was burned from him a long time ago--began to beat wildly. It stunned him for a moment. But he remembered something from the past too....What would happen to her shinigami's immortality (her ability to not die from mortal or life-threatening wounds) if they were to hook up and become involved....She would Lose it, if the relationship ended badly, but it would be enhanced if things went well. Beyond sighed...He didn't want to endanger her, she was his best friend after all....But he didn't want to run her off by faking that he did not feel that way also. He was at a loss of what to do. His mind just flared in a fire of questions that became a whirlwind within ten seconds. He ran his hand through his dark hair as he let his eyes close for a second. But without another thought he just hugged her, allowing himself to smile, and allowing himself to feel after a long time without feeling. He really did care for her, and that's what he wanted to show.

"I take it you like me too" she said quietly, almost a whisper.  
"I do" he replied softly, "But why aren't you scared of me? I'm sure L showed you the pictures of the three I killed.."  
"He did, but you forget, I'm half-shinigami. I may create, preserve and protect life, but I have seen a lot of death and way too many murders...Believe it or not, there were some I've seen that were more horrifying than yours. Like people being beheaded, dismembered, you don;t want to know what I've seen happen to guys before...." she sighed.  
"good point...I already have a vague idea and it does seem freaky and...really horrible.." he admitted and shivered lightly.  
"I have pictures if you want to see" she teased.  
"Um. no thanks...." he replied, biting his lip lightly.  
She laughed lightly, "Didn't think so. If you were really a murder at heart, you would not have objected. I was testing you!" she teased again.  
He rolled his eyes and chuckled, "You haven't changed at all. I remember that you ALWAYS teased me back when we were little at Whammy's, then would whack me in the head with your tail or one of your wings!"  
"Like this?" she giggled darkly and lightly whacked his left shoulder with her right wing then lightly did the same over his head with her tail.   
He laughed, "Yes, just like that!"

She laughed with him and lightly ruffled his hair. He began to figure everything out...It wasn't that she just liked him, but that she enjoyed having him around. He gave her company just like she gave him company as well. Since they were kids, he had enjoyed being around her and when he ran away from Whammy's, leaving her behind was his only regret--which was lifted now that they had remet, caught up and things began going better...It was like she said, one mystery of life isn't a mystery if you had only looked at the better and brighter things in life, yet the best things found you.

[to be continued]

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i cut this short, work called and this IS just a preview


End file.
